Albus Severus Potter
by Sweela
Summary: * Lj au terrier * Récit de la naissance d'Albus et du pourquoi du comment il a reçu ce prénom.


**Pour la communauté LJ au_terrier…**

**Titre : **Albus Severus Potter  
**Auteur : **Barbotine  
**Membres de la famille : **Ginny  
**Catégorie :** Question du mois  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer : **Comme de raison, rien ne m'appartient...

Ginny était en train de faire la vaisselle alors qu'Harry jouait avec le jeune James, 15 mois, dans le petit parc magique. Elle s'interrompit un instant pour lui dire qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller coucher James. Le survivant prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras et monta les escaliers pour se diriger vers les chambres.

Ginny allait bientôt accouché et elle et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé à trouver le nom pour leur second fils. Trouver celui de James avait été facile. Harry avait voulu le nommer en l'honneur de son père et de son parain. Ginny, désireuse de faire plaisir à son mari, avait accepter. De toute façon, ça lui plaisait bien. James Sirius Potter. C'était un nom parfait pour un gyffondor.

Lorsque Harry redescendit, la rousse avait terminer avec la vaisselle et elle était maintenant assis sur le divan, face à une télé moldu éteinte. Le brun s'assit prêt d'elle et en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprocha de lui. Ginny se laissa aller à fermer les yeux contre son mari.

"Il faudrat bien lui trouver un nom à ce garçon." murmura-t-elle, appréciant la chaleur que lui communiquait son amant.

"Si seulement ça avait été une fille." lui répondit-il en chuchautant lui aussi "Ce aurait été plus simple. On aurait pu l'appeller Lily. "

"Que penses-tu de Silvanus? C'est un jolie nom."

«Tu plaisantes j'espère? C'est beaucoup trop..."

«Beaucoup trop quoi?"

«Beaucoup trop...» Il chercha ses mots «Beaucoup trop Malfoyen. Voilà. "

"Je croyais que tu t'entendait mieux avec lui depuis qu'on vous a mis partenaire au travail." s'étonna-t-elle, quittant l'épaule de son mari.

«Je le supporte parce que je suis obligé. C'est vrai que ça va plutôt bien, mais je ne vais pas appeler mon fils Silvanus. Ça ressemble trop au nom de son fils. Tu te rend compte qu'il a appeler son fils Scorpius! Pauvre gamin."

Et soudain, Ginny se fâcha. Les hormones jouaient avec elle et la tête de cochon de son mari commeçait vraiment à l'énerver. De coup elle se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et en lui hurlant de se dépêcher de trouver un nom qu'il lui plairait parce que sinon, il l'appellerait Silvanus.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, une heure plus tard, la porte était fermer et barrer. Il essaya de raisonner sa femme, en vain. Il prit donc une couverture dans l'armoir de son fils et alla se coucher sur le divan. Demain, Ginny serait calmé et tout serait comme avant.

Mais pendant la nuit, Ginny descendit et alla réveiller son mari pour lui annoncé, entre deux contractions, qu'elle allait accouché maintenant. Ils se rendirent donc à Ste-Mangouste avec James. Molly et Arthur vinrent s'occuper de lui pendant qu'Harry assistait à l'accouchement.

Au petit matin, le second fils Potter, toujours sans prénom, voyait le jour. Harry apporta le petit garçon, encore recouver d'un peu de sang à la mère. Étendu à ses côté, il sourit en regardant sa femme et son fils.

«Mme et M. Potter.» interrompit l'infirmière, «Il va falloir le nom de l'enfant.»

«Il s'appelle Albus. Albus Severus Potter." répondit Harry

"Severus?" s'étonna Ginny

"Pourquoi pas." fit le survivant «James porte le nom des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma famille. Il est tout à fait de circonstance que mon second fils porte le nom des deux sorciers les plus courageux à avoir aidé à combattre Voldemort."

Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulé, l'infirmière frissonna au nom du mage noir, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était beaucoup trop captivé par Albus dans les bras de Ginny.

Seuls les gazouilli de James, dans les bras de Molly qui venait d'entrer le sortit de sa contemplation.

"Par Merlin!" s'exclama Arthur en le voyant. "Il est tellement calme celui-là." Le grand-père faisait ainsi référence a James, qui dès sa naissance n'avait pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens.

"Faites attention." fit Molly à son gendre et sa fille. "Fred et George aussi étaient calme à leur naissance. Et voyez ce que ça l'a donner."

La tristesse qui s'était emparer du groupe à la pesé de Fred disparu lorsque James, de nouveau avec la bougeotte, se mit à gigoter et à babiller pour descendre des bras de sa grand-mere. La bonne humeur revint et l'ambiance fêtarde rebint. Il avait un nouveau Weasley dans la famille.

Fin..


End file.
